<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Wait? by jacee_21076</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202907">Why Wait?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/pseuds/jacee_21076'>jacee_21076</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE ONLY ONE FOR ME [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/pseuds/jacee_21076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe short stories (though some stories might<br/>be longer)-I'm planning stories of between 200 and 350 words-<br/>some with photos possibly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Hailey Upton/Jack Gibson (past), Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE ONLY ONE FOR ME [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Come Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One shot of the solid friendship built by Hailey Upton and Vanessa Rojas.<br/>Mention of ROWATER and JUPTON.<br/>The chapter title is from Evelyn 'Champagne' King's "Love Come Down."<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hailey Upton believes that the evidence is clear, and so are the facts-she is a trained detective well-versed in collating<br/>
and parsing evidence and based on that evidence she made the following statement:"If this whatever it is with Kev is<br/>
serious, you gotta come out to Voight."</p><p>"What? I don't...WE'RE NOT...How did you know?!" Vanessa Rojas finally managed to get out.</p><p>"C'mon, Ro-you're hurting my feelings."</p><p>"Touché. I'll re-phrase: how long have you known?</p><p>"Not long. HEY-I got your back. Unless you two 'lovebirds' tell on yourselves you have time to decide<br/>
what to do about it."</p><p>"Thanks, Hailey.  I-I think that I'm in love with Kev. Actually, that isn't right: I'm in love with him and he loves me."<br/>
Then she smiled: Like you and Jay."</p><p>"Yeah. It's complicated."</p><p>"I'm finding that out! This has never happened to me before-you?</p><p>"</p><p> </p><p>With a rueful smile, Hailey admitted "ONCE. A few years ago. This guy with the Seattle fire department. He was in<br/>
love with someone else-this chick named ANDY of all things! He couldn't get over her. So I left there, came here.<br/>
The rest, as they say"...They clink beer bottles.</p><p>"This is a first for me, being in love," Rojas said after a bit. "THis feels  like he's 'the ONE', you know?"</p><p>"That was FAST!", Upton laughs.</p><p>"When it's right, and you know in your heart that it's right, why wait?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victoria Hughes (Ripley) and Lucas Ripley agonize over 'coming out' to<br/>the department and those of their friends and relatives who are unaware of<br/>their secret marriage. (ONE-SHOT)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither sees a reason to delay the inevitable. After nearly a year of keeping their relationship secret, their<br/>
<em> marriage </em> under wraps this sneaking around has just about run its course. The one who first<br/>
mentioned <em> going public </em> was Vic. After his initial hesitation, Lucas saw her point and they begin<br/>
to strategize the how, the when, and the where of looping in their station 19 family and the department...</p><p>"Of course Andy and Sullivan should be the first ones we tell" Vic mused. "Travis already knows, and he'll keep quiet<br/>
the way he has for almost a year. HR is who I'm stressed about."</p><p>"I actually don't believe that HR is our biggest hurdle. I reviewed the revision to the personal relationship policy I<br/>
submitted to the Mayor and it turns out-contrary to what I first thought-that the policy revision was submitted<br/>
and approved BEFORE we started seeing other, meaning...</p><p>"Meaning that there's NO WAY that HR can claim that your revision was done out of self-interest! The policy's in<br/>
place now for what-fifteen, sixteen months? That means that we have nothing to fear,...right?!"</p><p>"I think that we're okay-we'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RoWater 'do it' (and they DO IT GOOD!); after they go to Kevin's<br/>widowed mother's home the day before Thanksgiving so that<br/>she and "V" can meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa is still awake when Kevin comes in from bailing-out his brother. He is still 'hot' from the arguement<br/>
he and younger brother Jordan had. The look of consternation on his face concerned 'Nessa, and she decided<br/>
to try to distract him:</p><p>She took the opportunity to slip out of her strappy tee shirt and shorts so that when he departed the bathroom<br/>
(bare-chested; in baggy lounge pants) she's sprawled on the sheets in all of her naked glory: he's immediately<br/>
distracted...he slipped off his lounge pants and joined her. He leaned down and kissed her hard, moving his hand<br/>
straight to her pussy. His fingers found her tender, pink lips beginning to swell. It was only moments after one of his<br/>
large fingers


With his free hand he cupped one of her tits and closed his grip to raise her nipple to resemble the chocolate drop on a.<br/>
sundae. He covered her entire areola with his mouth and pursing lips around her nipple, sucking it and pulling it upward.<br/>
He rolled it inside his mouth, bathing it with warm kisses and tweaking it between his teeth. She pants encouraging words<br/>
to him softly in Spanish ("SI, mi amor-ASI!" or "Tocame asi, baby-haces que me derrita!" and squirms against his probing<br/>
fingers like a fish on a gaff.</p><p>


She was aroused to an unusually high state of desire:"Te necesito adentro de mi-AHORA!" She slides toward the center<br/>
of the big bed, beautifully golden thighs opened invitingly. He gripped her behind her knees and held her legs up and widely<br/>
apart parting her lips slightly with the head of his cock, then sunk his big dick into her pussy to the hilt with one strong thrust.<br/>
She gasped, as though the suddenness of his filling her had forced the air out her lungs. While he paused to savor the heat and<br/>
the tightness of her cunt as he was fully buried inside her, Vanessa  grabbed his hands, placed her fingers between Kevin's,<br/>
closed her grip, and locked her legs around his waist. </p><p>


Kevin repeatedly drives his cock into her hot, tight hole, and each time he thrusts she pulled him to her, her hands still clasping<br/>
his, slamming her hips against him with sufficient force for the tip of his long stalk to bump her cervix. The tightness of 'Nessa's<br/>
inner muscles as Kev enthusiastically fucked her: the intensity of her gyrations and her old groans signal her impending 'o'...<br/>
as he's about to withdraw for the final time Vanessa yanks off his condom and locks her ankles tightly around him, praying that<br/>
she's pregnant as he fills her with his plentiful seed...</p><p>


******************************************** </p><p>

The day before Thanksgiving Kev's mother insists that he bring his girlfriend to the Atwater home so that the family can at<br/>
long last meet the woman who 'locked-down' perennial bachelor Kevin J. Atwater!</p><p>


His mother Adelia is the only one at the home Kevin grew up in: She's about 5-foot four-not quite plump and quite pretty<br/>
(Vanessa can easily imagine her as an 'attention-getter' as a younger woman)...Kevin has her coloring and bone structure,<br/>
and for a woman one year shy of 60 her ace is completely free of wrinkles. Rojas can tell that she smiles frequently based<br/>
on the 'smile lines' at the corners of her eyes...today she is not. After very boisterously greeting her son, the smile lines<br/>
(along with the twinkle in her eyes) disappear when Kevin begins to introduce her: "Ma, ths is Van..."</p><p>


Vanessa steps in front of him: "Mrs. Atwater: I'm so happy to finally meet you-I assure you that the delay in the two of<br/>
us being introduced was due to <em>THIS ONE </em>-now please understand that my intention is not to shift blame or<br/>
smear your son-as you know he is a fine man due to the strong foundation you and your husband provided. My only intent<br/>
is to provide some context for what I said. My name is Vanessa Rojas and someday I hope to marry your son."</p><p>Adelia Atwater frosty affect thaws a bit-she can't help but like this short, fast-talking sparkplug. Please have a seat Vanessa.<br/>
I'm Adelia Atwater-pleased to meet you." After she serves iced tea to the trio, she asks (in her typically direct fashion)"<br/>
"Forgive the personal nature of my question, Vanessa, but are the  two of you sharing a bed?"</p><p>Kevin cried "Ma!"</p><p>Vanessa jumps in again: "Yes Ma'am we are-though I assure you that I don't do such things capriciously and unless<br/>
I have strong feelings for a man-I have never felt the way that I do about any man I've ever dated before your son and I<br/>
intend to say yes when he asks me to marry him. I can see that <em> YOU </em> are a serious woman and I assure you<br/>
that <em> I </em> am as well. Your son will never find a better woman than me, Mrs. Atwater; of course, we would not<br/>
take any action without your blessing."</p><p>"I like you!", she tells Vanessa, reaching over to take the younger woman's hands and gracing her with a warm smile.<br/>
"I like her!" she says to her Son. Then she does something extraordinary: something Kevin has never seen her do in all<br/>
the years he has brought a woman home: she asks "V" to make a side dish for their meal...no woman in history has<br/>
<em> ever </em> made it into Adelia Atwater's kitchen! Seeing the expression on her man's face, Vanessa taunts<br/>
him: "Ha-ha!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English translated to English</p><p>SI, mi amor: ASI! or "Tocame asi, baby-haces que me derrita!<br/>Yes, my love-that way! or "Touch me like that, Daddy-you make me melt<br/>Te necesito adentro de mi AHORA!: I need you inside me NOW<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baby What A Big Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I feel that I should address current events such as the pandemic,<br/>and for that reason, I've put Emily and Luke in the middle of it.<br/>Explicit Sex and humor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation by joli_camarillo</p><p>***********************</p><p>'Botas: short for BABOTAS which means clown or idiot<br/>***********************</p><p>Se que serás el mejor padre, Amor. Tengo todo confianza en ti."<br/>I know that you'll be the best father Love. I have total confidence<br/>in you.<br/>***********************</p><p>Te agradezco mucho por decirme eso, M. No te preocupes-encontraremos<br/>la manera para que funcione: Thanks for telling me that. Don't worry-we''ll<br/>find a way to make it work.<br/>***********************</p><p>Te imagines: Un Bebito!: Can you imagine? A baby<br/>***********************</p><p>"Que opinas de MARCO como nombre? O MarcAntonio?"<br/>What do you think of Marco as a name? Or MarcAntonio<br/>***********************</p><p>Tambien me gusta: I like those too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A BABY...Emily Lopez is pregnant for the first time, and during a FUCKING PANDEMIC to boot! Her big fear is<br/>
that Luke won't be happy about it-not because he doesn't want children (they have discussed starting a<br/>
family in a few years) but because of the TIMING-Luke is still studying for the bar and certainly doesn't need<br/>
any distractions. After thinking about it all day, she decided that she has to tell him as soon as he arrives. He<br/>
comes through the door with such a weary look on his face and in his body language. M almost changed her<br/>
mind when she sees him...until he breaks her out of her reverie by saying "What's up babe? Is something on<br/>
your mind?"</p><p>"There is mi amor...but before we talk about it, this came for you" (she handed him an official-looking manila<br/>
envelope) marked urgent and confidential). "You'd probably better open this right away."</p><p>'Why didn't you open it?" he asked.</p><p>"<em> URGENT and CONFIDENTIAL </em>, 'Botas!" she laughed.</p><p>Inside is a glossy sheet of paper which a strange squiggly image on it: somewhat similar to an x-ray. At the top<br/>
of it, someone has marked "E. LOPEZ' in black marker in the top left border.</p><p>"What the fuck...oh...OH SHIT!-M-is this for real!?"</p><p>"Yes, Papa. We made a baby."</p><p>"<em> Shit </em> ... Baby...A BABY! Shit!</p><p>"That's a lotta <em> shits </em> Cariño! Good 'shits' or bad 'shits'?</p><p>"I'm stunned M", he responded. "Definitely 'good', though. It just blew my mind up...ME-a FATHER."</p><p>Emily scoots closer and puts her arms around his neck. " Sé que serás el mejor padre, Amor. Tengo todo<br/>
confianza en ti."</p><p> </p><p>Luke kisses her, deeply and with passion, then says "Te agradezco mucho por decirme eso, M. No te preocupes-<br/>
encontraremos la manera para que funcione."</p><p>"Te imagines: UN BEBITO!" Emily Lopez is giddy with joy. ¿"Que opinas de MARCO como nombre? O MarcAntonio?"</p><p>"Me parece bien. ¿O DANILO...tal vez DARIO?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tambien me gusta! Luke...we're having a BABY!"<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodney</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Rodney</em><br/>
<strong>never</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>